1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is lock-protecting assemblies and more particularly to arrangements where two apertured closure members, one movable and one fixed, are capable of being locked together against relative movement. The field of invention is specifically directed to a movable gate which can be locked to one or more fixed standards for closing the gate, and a lock protecting device is provided for protection against unauthorized entry attempts by burglars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of locking assemblies with guards to prevent unauthorized access to a locking pin by burglar tools, such as a cutting tool, or a chisel or a jimmy, has been well explored. Most of these assemblies, to my knowledge, employ a padlock where the shackle is shielded. In any case, I have not encountered a simple closure assembly which provides adequate protection against an unusually forceful and carefully planned attack on the locking assembly, as hereinafter explained, so as to disable or dismantle it.
This invention is particularly directed to security gates such as are widely used along factory doors, mall grills, store fronts, or the like. The gate is normally closed and locked to one or two standards such as opposing vertical guide tracks by a locking device when the store, for example, is closed, and the gate may be opened by conventional means when the store is opened for business.
To my knowledge, most, if not all, prior arrangements of the above type made unauthorized access difficult, but not to the extent I consider, and is generally considered, essential for adequate protection.
To my further knowledge, the opposing guide tracks of the prior art conventionally, as I do, employ a sturdy, welded, apertured, outwardly extending ear on the outer face of the fixed guide track, serving somewhat as a hasp. However, the locking protective assemblies of which I am aware lacked adequate sturdiness because they did not completely surround and receive the ear so as to take full advantage of the strength of the ear. This defect, and others, are corrected by my device.